deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/Pokémon: Death Battle Fanon - Pokédex
This is just a thing to keep track of the order of Pokémon for the Pokédex in the ROM Hack. Order subject to change. Fakemon will be added as they come. Legendaries are in bold. #Gryntixt (Tick Pokémon) Type: Grass/Bug. Entry: "Gryntixt communicate with each other through clicks and antennae movements. They speak to each other so much that colonies of them are constantly in uproar." #Textsetse (Text Beetle Pokémon) Type: Grass/Bug. Entry: "Accompanied with the frequent buzzing of their wings, this Pokémon creates enormous cacophonies when in groups of its kind." #Beetlog (Sound Beetle Pokémon) Type: Grass/Bug. Entry: "Beetlog hunt smaller insect Pokémon by knocking down their native trees with its massive pincers. These are its main form of defense and offense." #Chinders (Small Chin Pokémon) Type: Fire/Rock. Entry: "Chinders are often encouraged by their parents to hide their chins, which are shriveled and pathetic due to species genetics." #Pyroast (TV Box Pokémon) Type: Fire/Rock. Entry: "Through exposure to human technology, Pyroast learn to obtain broken TV sets from trash heaps and wear them to hide their poor chins." #Kelvivail (Weak Chin Pokémon) Type: Fire/Rock. Entry: "Kelvivail enjoy nothing more than picking on other Pokémon. However, it despises when Gayser picks on its weak chin." #Drizooboo (Water Spirit Pokémon) Type: Water/Ground. Entry: "The reason Drizooboo always look so unhappy is because they dislike being away from water bodies for long periods of time." #Seepva (Water Melody Pokémon) Type: Water/Ground. Entry: "If left to itself, Seepva will begin to sing softly in a ballad to the waters of the Earth. Their music is enjoyed worldwide." #Gayser (Geyser Pokémon) Type: Water/Ground. Entry: "A powerful water spirit Pokémon born from geysers. It is rumored to take pleasure in allowing other Pokémon to drink its nutrient-rich water." #Remirat (Rat Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This Pokémon is a potent preparer of food, but it's such a good cook it can't help itself but eat every single dish it makes." #Cheesbig (Rapper Rat Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "Cheesbig has become so fat after eating everything it cooked that it turned that into its gimmick and became a rapping sensation." #Hobikry (Pink-Furred Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This pink furred rodent is incredibly common. They usually get into senseless fights with other Pokémon, taunting them relentlessly." #Saikyoratu (Battle Rodent Pokémon) Type: Normal/Fighting. Entry: "Saikyoratu are less common than Hobikry, mostly because the vast majority of them perish before evolution." #Mamy (Scared Dog Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This dog Pokémon is scared of nearly everything. When frightened, it howls for its mother." #Freakhalid (Bloodlust Pokémon) Type: Normal/Dark. Entry: "The fears that a Freakhalid had as a Mamy broke its sanity. It now gruesomely hunts ducks." #Strooster (Twisted Neck Pokémon) Type: Normal/Flying: "This Pokémon's cry is very garbled due to its twisted neck. Its neck is twisted like this from birth." #Thrashen (Wild Hen Pokémon) Type: Fighting/Flying. Entry: "The mockery of its twisted neck invigorates Thrashen to constantly flail about madly, wanting revenge on those who made fun of it as a Strooster." #Toxiquito (Mosquito Pokémon) Type: Bug/Poison. Entry: "This Pokémon drinks the blood of humans and Pokémon alike as a source of food." #Poisognat (Acid Bug Pokémon) Type: Bug/Poison. Entry: "The sac on its abdomen and the bulbs on its antennae contain a highly corrosive acid that keeps predators from attacking." #Footearwig (Annoyance Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "Footearwig make their homes in the colonies of other Bug Pokémon, hoping to gain attention, but instead only gaining scorn." #Defencoon (Defensive Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "This Pokémon is formed when a Footearwig can no longer handle the anger of the Pokémon it lives around, and it forms a cocoon to shut them out." #Plagiaruzz (Homewrecker Pokémon) Type: Bug/Fighting. Entry: "Plagiaruzz erupt from their cocoons when their anger overcomes them. They destroy the homes and possessions of those that angered it." #Razull (Thorn Caterpillar Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "Its body is defensively covered in thorns so sharp, merely touching one could produce a puncture wound." #Shirupedge (Shiruken Pokémon) Type: Bug/Steel. Entry: "The thorns protruding from the sides of its face can be rotated to saw berries and nuts off of plants and trees." #Buzzawphid (Razorblade Pokémon) Type: Bug/Steel. Entry: "Buzzawphid's whole body is covered in moveable spikes that it uses to mark territory on trees. They are popular among woodworkers and lumberjacks." #Spoleracia (Spinach Mop Pokémon) Type: Water/Grass. Entry: "When domesticated, these Pokémon are often used as cleaning tools for their shape and affinity for absorbing filth." #Radansee (Principal Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Ghost. Entry: "This Pokémon's chalk body makes it popular in schools. Some say it is the incarnated spirits of teachers from long ago." #Amigrape (Grapes Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Amigrape stick together in bunches with one lead head controlling the group. Their cohesive energy fuses upon evolution." #Palmalon (Battery Fruit Pokémon) Type: Grass/Electric. Entry: "As a self-defense mechanism, Palmalon deliver electric shocks to predators who try to eat it or its fellow Palmalon." #Datoad (Dat Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Datoad ride around on their custom-made unicycles with pride. Nothing in the world matters more to them than their unicycles." #Reebit (Upset Frog Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Because of evolution, their limbs no longer support unicycle riding. Because of this, they carry their useless transport around with them sadly." #Amtrigian (Triggered Frog Pokémon) Type: Water/Fighting. Entry: "Evolution brought out the anger over its loss of unicycle-riding, so Amtrigian break their unicycles in half and use them as weapons." #Lickleak (Wet Tickle Pokémon) Type: Water/Rock. Entry: "Lickleak live in the shallow areas of beaches, waiting for a swimmer to pass over them so their long and sticky tongues can reach up to lick them." #Lakelick (Wet Tickle Pokémon) Type: Water/Rock. Entry: "The tentacles of a Lakelick allow it to move around on the ground, allowing for further reach for people-licking. Nobody knows why they lick so much." #Drivel (Shrivelling Pokémon) Type: Dark/Ground. Entry: "Drivel are miserable Pokémon because wherever they go, the natural life around them within a 50-foot radius shrivels up and dies." #Gabreed (Dirtbag Pokémon) Type: Dark/Ground. Entry: "Using their death-bringing powers to their advantage, Gabreed hide in their dead forests and wait for people or Pokémon to pass by just to mug them." #Infeant (Infant Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This baby Pokémon strongly resembles a human, so infertile couples like to obtain them to simulate having a child." #Stieivuni (Human Gem Pokémon) Type: Normal/Rock. Entry: "The rock in this Pokémon's belly is said to contain power. It can generate a protective shield from the rock." #Neenis (Medium Pokémon) Type: Normal/Psychic. Entry: "Neenis display prominent psychic abilities from a young age. Despite this, they insist on wielding baseball bats as their primary weapon." #Sannes (Bad Times Pokémon) Type: Ghost/Rock (Bone Forme) or Ghost/Psychic (PSI Forme). Entry: "Shortly after a Stieivuni or a Neenis disappears for a while, a Sannes appears." #Gaeister (Wing Ding Pokémon) Type: Ghost/Rock or Ghost/Psychic. Entry: "When a Sannes becomes a Gaeister, it leaves its adoptive family and becomes enigmatic. They are nigh impossible to find in the wild." #Cybird (Tech Avian Pokémon) Type: Steel/Flying. Entry: "Cybirds are skilled flyers, but their mechanisms make them incredibly noisy and thus prey is easily able to evade them." #Jacibot (Robot Bird Pokémon) Type: Steel/Flying. Entry: "These mechanical bird Pokémon find good company in humans that are just as loud as them. Their robot parts are concealed beneath living tissue." #Boork (Ghost Pup Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "The souls of small beloved dogs that pass away. They remain on Earth due to their attachment to their owners." #Borkanine (Spirit Dog Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Borkanine are like guardian angels to their past owners. They stay near their house at night and guard against intruders." #Froody (Animatronic Pokémon) Type: Steel/Ghost. Entry: "A strange robotic children's entertainer that seems to behave like a child. It somehow obtained a microphone laser sword." #Metitanium (Metallic Pokémon) Type: Steel/Ghost. Entry: "An animatronic fox composed of metal AND titanium. It can sprint fast enough to outpace Olympians." #Sazooge (Saucegay Pokémon) Type: Fire/Dark. Entry: "A ninja bottled up in a sauce bottle for several years. For fear that someone may use it on pizza, Sazooge become very edgy to make people that use it stay away." #Saucingan (Ninja Sauce Pokémon) Type: Fire/Dark. Entry: "It uses one eye to create powerful illusions and the other to make barriers and unleash clones of other Pokémon." #Sausanoo (Hot Sauce Pokémon) Type: Fire/Dark. Entry: "Sausanoo are created when a Saucingan's ocular powers reach their maximum, and a flame known as an Amaterasu forms a ghostly shape around it." #Ghouloli (Lolita Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Ghouloli impersonate young girls to gain the trust of older trainers, then lure them away to devour them, never to be seen again." #Ghostits (Breasts Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Ghostits are the results of Ghouloli realizing that they will more successfully attract prey if they have larger bodily assets." #Milfantom (Succubus Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Milfantom use the souls of adult men they devour to give birth to more Ghouloli. The more they have given birth, the stronger their charms." #Fael (Obese Pokémon) Type: Normal/Fighting. Entry: "A horribly fat Pokémon that loves to greet others with 'Hey hey hey.' It'll kill you bitch." #Fauu (Majin Pokémon) Type: Rock/Psychic. Entry: "A pink, bubbly Pokémon with a gelatinous body. It absolutely despises Fael's catchphrases, and thus the two species are rivals." #Farstar (Footdive Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "This Pokémon's legs are made of plasma. Its Footdive attacks are terribly powerful." #Chadick (Anime Hero Pokémon) Type: Fire. Entry: "Chadick are known for stealing alcohol from stores. It is beloved by many people for its brash and crudely funny nature." #Ziben (Anime Villain Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "An extremely intelligent Pokémon. They often flaunt their brains to other Pokémon, resulting in it being prey for angry Awikogon." #Garbaege (Ancient Trash Pokémon) Type: Ground/Poison. Entry: "This ancient Pokémon polluted the atmosphere with its terribly toxic memes, contributing to the ancient Pokémon going extinct." #Shitposton (Compost Heap Pokémon) Type: Ground/Poison. Entry: "They created entire piles of their god-awful memes, typically on other species' territory to infuriate them." #Dinokete (Quality Rip Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "One of the few ancient Pokémon who could actually thrive in the environments of bad memes created by Garbaege and Shitposton." #Siivastone (Grand Dad Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "A distant relative of the first human species. They are living masses of Shitposton's meme stashes." #Deletyke (Deletion Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "Deletyke are very finicky Pokémon. They train their small toy guns on Pokémon they dislike and tell them to 'Delet this.'" #Grangun (Gunpoint Pokémon) Type: Normal/Steel. Entry: "A Grangun's finicky nature lingers over age. It now wields a fully functional handgun, so its demands for deletion are much more frequently met." #Atmetal (Remix Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Steel. Entry: "This musically inclined Pokémon enjoys putting on performances with its guitar for other Pokémon. It bears a custom-made black hat it sports everywhere." #Sexbass (Not So Grump Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "The guitar this Pokémon wields is its main tool for seduction to produce offspring. It commonly duets with Atmetal for performances in the wild." #Armonkey (Lanky Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "It has no style, it has no grace. This monkey-like Pokémon has a funny face." #Expandong (Coconut Gun Pokémon) Type: Grass/Fighting. Entry: "Despite the fact that it has a coconut-blasting shotgun, Expandong greatly prefer fighting with their fists to showcase their might." #Harimshot (Gorilla Pokémon) Type: Grass/Fighting. Entry: "This mighty ape Pokémon holds a bitter hatred for Grangun, as long ago Harimshot were commonly shot and killed by these gun-toting creatures." #Benysunn (Harem Pokémon) Type: Electric/Psychic. Entry: "This Pokémon shows great interest in forming harems of as many female Pokémon as possible." #Bangiyang (Bombshell Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "Bangiyang love adventure. Despite the fact that they will reject them, they are a common favorite of Benysunn for its harems." #Marysoot (Original Wank Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Despite the fact that Marysoot have nothing unique about them at all, they pretend to be a supreme overlord to all Pokémon." #Garystoot (Original Wank Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Garystoot are the most oblivious Pokémon ever. They do not accept any criticism of their behavior whatsoever." #Hostwo (Fused Hosts Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This was the result of a trial of Pokémon DNA fusing gone wrong. It is half Chadick, half Ziben." #Veyenish (Disappearing Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Veyenish have plenty of disguises they can use at a moment's notice to vanish from others' eyes." #Disgueyese (Disguise Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "These Pokémon have upped their disguise game, being referred to by others as a master of disguise." #Rottone (Top Villain Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Rottone have begun to use their disguise tricks for their own gain, making them number one villains." #Fetishit (Fetish Pokémon) Type: Poison. Entry: "Despite the sheer odor that radiates from this abhorring Pokémon, some people can't help but absolutely delight in it." #Awikogon (Anonymous Pokémon) Type: Dragon. Entry: "These Pokémon collect in groups to debate current issues. When they disagree with each other, a fight usually breaks out." #Fandomarr (Contributor Pokémon) Type: Dragon. Entry: "Fandomarr enjoy obsessing over topics that others have created. They draw about their favorite Pokémon on cave walls." #Anonarage (Angry Anon Pokémon) Type: Dragon. "When someone disrespects something an Anonarage likes, it will fly into an uncontrollable rage until it is forced to calm down." #Explodee (Bomb Pokémon) Type: Steel. Entry: "Explodee can easily escape from threats by releasing smoke, blinding its enemy, then rolling away." #Explodair (Exploding Pokémon) Type: Steel/Poison. Entry: "Toxic fumes waft from the top of this Pokémon. When threatened, it scared off attackers by showing signs of exploding." #Slashock (Electrosword Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "Slashock firmly believe in the power of friendship. If anyone dares to disagree with their belief, they will slash them with their electric sword." #Jimmagnet (Slashing Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "Using magnetism via their electric swords, Jimmagnet attract each other into groups to harness their power of friendship abilities." #Pyreel (Fireball Pokémon) Type: Fire. Entry: "Pyreel are always bouncing around because if they stop moving, their flames go out." #Charcroll (Blitz Pokémon) Type: Fire/Ground. "It rolls around to gather rocks and dirt to make itself more solid in preparation for evolution." #Bouncear (Solid Lava Pokémon) Type: Fire/Ground. Entry: "Its core is a ball of molten lava combined with whatever it collected as a Charcroll." #Sharmp (Big Shrimp Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "A very aggressive oceanic Pokémon that is half shark and half shrimp." #Shellisk (Shell Shark Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "The scars it bears are the marks of fights it had. It took the shell from a Wartortle it defeated." #Hartyde (Hammerhead Pokémon) Type: Water/Fighting. Entry: "It actively seeks fights to gain more scars and wounds, which increase its chances of finding a mate." #Presscarce (Reporter Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Presscarce enjoy spreading news to other Pokémon. Despite its monotone delivery, it is a reliable news source." #Ratporter (Drama Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "Ratporter used to be the go-to Pokémon for information before Presscarce came around. As such, Ratporter bitterly despise them." #Jokick (Prank'd Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Jokick will invite other Pokémon into group discussions only to abruptly eject them moments later for a cheap laugh." #Bantar (Removal Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Taking their cruel joke one step further, Bantar chase their victims out of their territory entirely after pranking them." #Gaebee (Trap Pokémon) Type: Ice/Fairy. "This feminine Pokémon lures in male Pokémon with its femininity but repulses them afterward, as they are all male." #Wangeking (Wank Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Wangeking like to watch Pokémon battles and place bets on the winner. They always cheer for the one they think will win even after it loses." #Biasalem (Bias Pokémon) Type: Psychic/Dark. Entry: "Biasalem have not grown out of their betting habits. However, they now use magic powers to twist the outcome in its preferred fighter's favor." #Boozlbean (Surprise Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Boozlbean hide in bushes, pretending to be ordinary pea pods, before jumping out at their victim to frighten them by "beaning" them." #Surplant (Multitudinous Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Surplant are formed by several Boozlbean coming together and joining forces to become the ultimate beaning Pokémon." #Kekobra (Smug Snake Pokémon) Type: Ground. Entry: "Kekobra use their tan skin to slither unnoticed along the ground. They have a hiss that sounds more like a laugh." #Pythants (Pants Snake Pokémon) Type: Ground/Poison. Entry: "Pythants' tan skin and pink head give it a phallic appearance. They love to pull pranks on humans as a result of this." #Privanha (Secrecy Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Privanha relish in telling each other secrets where the other members of their school can't hear them." #Messeage (Ocean Talk Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Messeage are like oceanic mail carriers, able to carry messages across miles of ocean from place to place." #Makoadhog (Dual Hook Pokémon) Type: Water/Poison. Entry: "Makoadhog use their dual set of steel hooks to snag prey and yank it into their watery habitats." #Mangulp (Feast Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Mangulp devour every edible item they can get their hands on. They are especially fond of Japanese food." #Animorsel (Devouring Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Nothing will please an Animorsel more than sitting it in front of an anime with a bowl of ramen to snack on." #Piklaus (Chimera Pokémon) Type: Electric/Steel. Entry: "The result of a barbaric science experiment combining a mauled Pikachu with cyborg parts. It seems to have odd powers." #Spoonetic (Silverware Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Steel. Entry: "An oversized spoon given life by psychic powers. It is rumored to have been used by Mewtwo." #Subramuno (Pixel Battle Pokémon) Type: Poison. Entry: "Subramuno desire attention for their ironic humor. However, their musical content is far overshadowed by that of Cheesbig." #Smugtama (Smug Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "Smugtama are among the most physically powerful Pokémon in the world. However, they are far too cocky to use that power well in battle." #Methorse (Drug Mount Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Despite the horsepower this Pokémon wields, Methorse stumbles and wobbles in a drugged state too often to be ridden properly." #Blazeebra (Blazed Mount Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Blazeebra graze on cannabis in the wild. As their insides are incredibly hot, the cannabis turns to marijuana, and the Pokémon become perpetually high." #Meibee (Frost Bee Pokémon) Type: Ice/Bug. Entry: "Meibee flit around in frozen caves, waiting for unsuspecting travelers to pass by to sting them with their icicle stinger." #Edgragon (Edgy Drake Pokémon) Type: Dragon/Bug. Entry: "An Edgragon's spiny shell is a protective measure to safeguard its soft and fleshy interior body." #Roserpent (Thorn Weed Pokémon) Type: Dragon/Grass. Entry: "It uses its thick, snakelike body to slam and wrap around foes. Roses picked from its body are said to ensure long-lasting love in a relationship." #Lawright (Attorney Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This Pokémon has exceptional skill in defending Pokémon who are being hunted by others for crimes they didn't commit." #Skyperil (Group Chat Pokémon) Type: Dark/Flying. Entry: "Adept at understanding vocal commands. It can be trained to do a number of actions with commands from its trainer." #Discrowd (Chatroom Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Discrowd are commonly used for crowd control and guards at meetings for secret societies. They boast more popularity than their previous form." #Bluffalo (Bluffing Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This Pokémon's brutish appearance is what it uses to fake its way through scary scenarios. In reality, it is a huge coward." #Taurnation (Disbelief Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "Upon discovering that nothing it originally feared was a threat, Taurnation begins to regard the entire world with total disbelief." #Stingage (Hoard Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "Stingage believe everything they see is theirs. If any Pokémon or human comes close to their possessions, they will shock the offender." #Electier (Commanding Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "They hoard items simply so other Pokémon cannot have them. They take up entire fields of crops with their territory." #Hoardrive (Junk Pile Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "It steals technology from humans and adds it to its hoard pile to further fuel its electric powers." #Toatzel (Dank Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Unlike the common Pokémon Floatzel, Toatzel are known for carrying around a ridiculous amount of marijuana and a bong. They spit out weed smoke to hide." #Boling (Bowling Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "It is desperate to go bowling with someone, so it begs everyone it comes across to go with it. Ironically, it does not know how to bowl." #Smigboke (Fast Food Pokémon) Type: Rock/Dark. Entry: "Fast food restaurants all over the region have run out of Number 9's because of this Pokémon's tendency to order a ridiculous amount of food." #Magamee (Explosion Pokémon) Type: Fire. Entry: "From birth, all a Magamee knows to do is use Explosion. Prophecies surrounding them suggest trainers could bring out hidden potential for more moves." #Saltoy (Spiteful Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "Saltoy are ridiculously spiteful Pokémon. They never forget an enemy's face, and they are said to be able to hold grudges for a century." #Waeefoo (Girlfriend Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "These unique Pokémon tend to get attached to their trainers soon after meeting them, and will evolve into what they think would please their trainer most." #Regularia (Human-Like Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This evolution of Waeefoo is arguably the most human-like. They are very bashful and keep their emotions for their trainer as hidden as possible out of shyness." #Aquaria (Oceanic Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Upon evolving, these Pokémon grow fins and their skin becomes slimier, suiting them to the water. They hope to impress their trainers with their powerful swimming abilities." #Thundaria (Electrifying Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: “Due to her evolution, Thundaria moves and attacks at lightning speeds. They seem to have a tendency to flirt and play around with their trainer, though it is hard to tell what they are saying.” #Torcharia (Heartwarming Pokémon) Type: Fire. Entry: "Torcharia prefers to use explosion-like attacks with their pyrokinetic abilities. To the trainer’s dismay, it tries to solve most problems by exploding them. They seem to hate most dog Pokémon." #Mentaria (Intelligent Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "It loves to play tricks on its trainer. People tend to go to see shows of them, as people adore its performances. They always seem to come up with new ways to impress their audience." #Mystaria (Mystery Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Its evolution gave it a mischievous side, having a tendency to make potions or spells and test them on its trainer. Most of the time, they don’t turn out as Mystaria expected they would." #Plantaria (Pheromone Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "They gain the ability to control plants, which they use to attack opponents or help their trainer. Their skin is poisonous, but they remove this outside of battle to avoid harming their trainer." #Blizzaria (Cold-Hearted Pokémon) Type: Ice. Entry: "Evolving only strengthened its bond for its beloved trainer. However, it takes violent means to ensure that its trainer feels strongly for her and her alone. It can freely manipulate ice." #Encharia (Enchanting Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "After evolving, they tend to perform multiple dance-like movements to change shape or cheer on their trainer. Encharia swings its hair like a whip to attack threats to them or their trainer." #Arachnaria (Sticking Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "When it evolves, they create webs to trap other trainers and Pokémon to steal their most precious items. It tends to do this to give gifts to their trainer to impress them." #Spiritaria (Lingering Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Unlike most of the other Waeefoo evolutions, Spiritaria is much more secluded after evolution. They have few clear emotions, as getting off guard will decrease their power drastically." #Karataria (Tomboy Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: “Thanks to their evolution, they are a skilled fist fighter, making them a favorite of martial artists. They have the most endowed figures compared to the other Waeefoo evolutions.” #Cloudaria (Skybound Pokémon) Type: Flying. Entry: "Centuries ago, people used to worship this Pokémon as a Goddess for its power over flight. This ability tires them out quickly, however. At times, it fights for dominance with its trainer." #Lizaria (Lamia Pokémon) Type: Dragon. Entry: "When it evolves, Lizaria can change into a dragon, or channel it into their limbs to strike foes. Their gemstone allows them to shift into dragon form at will." #Eartharia (Down-To-Earth Pokémon) Type: Ground. Entry: "Evolution gives Eartharia a light metal blade, which is used as their main form of attack. Despite their flat figure, it makes them faster than most of the other Waeefoo evolutions." #Alloyaria (Steely Pokémon) Type: Steel. Entry: "Alloyaria gains a set multiple blades thanks to its evolution. They run on their trainer’s trust and relationship with them, giving them the will and motivation to fight." #Pebblaria (Smooth Stone Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "Its rock-encrusted fists are key to its fighting style. While their body may be extraordinarily tough, its heart melts when its trainer praises them." #Basaria (Base Pokémon) Type: Poison. Entry: "Basaria are toxic to the touch unless it's their trainer. They spew out enormous amounts of toxins to ward off any attackers." #Rulice (Rules Pokémon) Type: Ice. Entry: "Rulice are the sovereign rulers over the icy mountains, or so they would have you believe. They impose self-serving laws on mountain natives." #Guidlacier (Guidelines Pokémon) Type: Ice. Entry: "Nothing less than a dictator to its mountainous kingdom. Some of them even restrict coming and going from their land." #Wazooski (One-Eyed Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "This Pokémon assures you it doesn't want to scare anyone. To get laughs out of its trainer, it has a move that'll bring down the house." #Snocone (Banished Pokémon) Type: Dark/Ice. Entry: "Snocone like to offer snow cones to those it encounters. It is typically found only in the mountains." #McQuick (Racing Pokémon) Type: Steel/Electric. Entry: "McQuick are extreme daredevils with a need for speed that they can only quench on the race track." #McBomb (Setup Pokémon) Type: Steel/Electric. Entry: "Jealous competitors stuck a bomb onto McQuick's face, turning it into McBomb. Its lack of hands renders it incapable of removing it." #McCrash (Totaled Pokémon) Type: Steel/Electric. Entry: "The bomb planted on them detonated in the middle of a race, causing a catastrophic crash that ended its racing career for good." #Pumpin (Pumpkin Pokémon) Type: Grass/Water. Entry: "Pumpin live near marshes. They absorb all the water they can take and then spew it out to benefit the plants around it." #Hydrantern (Jack O' Lantern Pokémon) Type: Water/Fire. Entry: "Every ounce of water that a Hydrantern takes in goes to keeping its shell soft, as the flame it houses threatens to dry it out." #Noyuuse (Futility Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "With every attack it inflicts, this Pokemon claims that there is no escape. It seems to be very naive and whiny. #Brutty (Orphan Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Shortly after its birth, its parents leave it alone. This experience hardens them for later in life." #Bangst (Vigilante Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "The grief it felt as a Brutty drove it to become strong so it could protect weak and innocent Pokémon." #Hipario (Lazy Pokémon) Type: Rock/Fighting. Entry: "This Pokémon is very lazy. It lives off stealing from other Pokémon by knocking them out with its incredible strength." #Waman (Anti-Hero Pokémon) Type: Fighting/Dragon. Entry: "While still lazy, the strength of Hipario is boosted to insane levels. Centuries ago, a civilization of people and Pokémon served Waman due to them considering his strength almost godly." #Warotaro (Bizarre Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "These Pokémon are common amongst weeaboo trainers, as they are - wait, are these motherfucking JoJo references?" #Jotarudo (Stand Pokémon) Type: Fighting/Ghost. Entry: "Holy shit, this Pokémon is a motherfucking JoJo's Bizzare Adventure reference. It attacks by slowing time and throwing insane amounts of knives, occasionally even slamming road rollers around." #Turfion (Nerd Pokémon) Type: Ground. Entry: "Turfion tend to keep to themselves, preferring to watch television with their trainers than anything else. They have an affinity for sandy places." #Slaliokey (Weeb Ninja Pokémon) Type: Ground/Ghost. Entry: "It tries to mimic other ninja-like Pokémon, but its sand-loving attitude disallows this, constantly distracting them from stealth." #Shinobion (Super Weeb Pokémon) Type: Ground/Ghost. Entry: "Shinobion has trained to allow its sand affinity to help it become an ultimate ninja rather than hinder it. It's still a complete weeb." #Treexe (Plant Dino Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Very tame Pokémon that stick to their homes in the canopies of trees. They roar at what they consider to be awesome as it passes by their tree." #Rexeroo (Roaring Pokémon) Type: Grass/Dragon. Entry: "Rexeroo still stick to their homes in the trees, typically leading a carefree life. However, for unknown reasons, they are downright terrified of Ghouloli." #Pafero (Magic Writer Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Psychic. "Pafero are enigmatic Pokémon, having been spotted only on rare occasions by a few trainers. They greatly dislike battling, so they try not to be captured." #Criola (Crybaby Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "A very mischievous Pokémon. They like to annoy others to the breaking point, and then hide behind its trainer for protection." #Sanolu (Veteran Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "It loses its cowardice upon evolving. Now instead of running, it actively engages in fights with those it irritates." #Melolu (Strategist Pokémon) Type: Fighting/Ghost. Entry: "A much wiser Pokémon than its previous forms. It is used by many trainers as a strategist, but not many can put up with Criola and Sanolu long enough to get one." #Poyuff (Puffball Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Poyuff are typically very lazy, preferring to enjoy nature and eat delicious foods than fight. they are rumored to have come from another world." #Kinguin (Kingly Pokémon) Type: Ice/Flying. Entry: "Wielding a large mallet constructed from a glacier, Kinguin self-appoint themselves as rulers over land ranging from small farm fields to whole cities." #Metigma (Duelist Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Steel. Entry: "Its shadowy visage gives Metigma an intimidating presence. They swordfight other Pokémon at every opportunity." #Daxmander (Mistaken Pokémon) Type: Fire. Entry: "What do you mean that's not a Charmander?" #Deadqueen (Quiet Lifestyle Pokémon) Type: Fighting/Ghost. Entry: "They generally enjoy a quiet life and prefer to end battles quickly. Things they dislike will be turned into a bomb." #Scarehorn (Ear Fuck Pokémon) Type: Ghost/Electric. Entry: "Scarehorn delight in sneaking up behind their trainers or other Pokémon and blaring loud noises to frighten them." #Plumbounce (Jumpman Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Plumbounce are known for getting around by way of large, bounding jumps. They are constantly at odds with Koopture." #Koopture (Burly Pokémon) Type: Dragon. Entry: "Koopture are unruly and undesirable to trainers. Thus, they kidnap trainers to be their own, usually the trainers of Plumbounce." #Woahsupial (WOAH Pokémon) Type: Normal/Fairy. Entry: "Woahsupials are easily frightened Pokémon that violently spasm when surprised by anything it encounters." #Surfluff (Pillow Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Trainers are often in danger of drowning when sleeping on Surfluff because of the water that they soak up and emit constantly." #Stowoke (Surfboard Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Stowoke never rest or sleep, constantly giving off water to keep itself sleek. Their eyes are always dry and glowing brightly as a result." #Ascurrent (Pontoon Pokémon) Type: Water/Steel. Entry: "With its newly developed rear propellers, Ascurrent constantly creates stormy waves that drag prey out onto the water. Its eyes blind those who look at them." #'Warpy (Ditzy Neko Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Psychic. Entry: "A pink cat girl with very low self-awareness. She will throw herself at the first attractive lifeform she sees."' #'Bear Jr. (Plush Deity Pokémon) Type: Psychic/Ghost. Entry: "A being present in all dimensions. It takes the form of a child's teddy bear for simplicity and disguise."' #'Jimmy Rex (Party Dino Pokémon) Type: Dragon/Rock. Entry: "Upon eating a radioactive Shitposton hundreds of centuries ago, Jimmy Rex gained unspeakable powers."' ' Why does she look so angry - Waeefoo.png|Waeefoo Sprite GA Waifu.png|Encharia Sprite Pika waifu - Thundaria.png|Thundaria Sprite Riolu Waifu aaaaaaaaaa.png|Alloyaria Sprite Ult's Waifu - Spiritaria.png|Spiritaria Sprite ' Category:Blog posts